


Star Drabbling

by princessable



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I actually like a lot of these, M/M, Some Humor, first try at writing, possibly crack, some abandoned first chapters included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessable/pseuds/princessable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles in the Starfighter verse. Probably pretty bad. I'm trying to get into writing though, so maybe there will be some improvement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Navigators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain-centric

Fighter training was for fighting. You had to know how to fight, whether it was from the questionable safety from the starfighter, where your navigator had your back in the best case scenario but could fuck up even the simplest shot and get you killed in a second, or outside of it, on a more ground to ground level, where your navigator was a liability at best. They really weren't good for anything but navigating. Why they were such an important part of the war was beyond him. In the end war was fighting not navigating.  
He was drunk and ranting, he knew, but Myshonok was still looking alert enough for him to believe Myshonok nodding once in a while meant he was still making sense. Honestly navigators. He run through at least six of them in the last year alone, and one was more useless than the other. Some could barely fly a ship at all. And wasn't that the only use of them? The last two were by far the worst he had in his entire career. The first had been raised by a weird occult group on earth and spent his time sprinkling their starfighter with some clear pink liquid any chance he got and lightning candles that smelled disgustingly early in the mornings in their shared quarters. The other one seemed to be some kind of psycho, only eating non-printed vegetables and crying in the dark every night. Both've been nice wank material, but horrible at navigating. They nearly got him killed. Once, because the second somehow managed to fly right into one of Myshonok shots in a weird and absolutely useless stunt maneuver. Another time the occult one was so loudly reciting prayers while flying, he couldn't hear central command through their communication link and nearly got them fried when the antimatter canon started. It was a good thing he was practiced with the thrusters and emergency navigation. Even for the nifty rise in salary he got for that special assignment he did for Bering, he wasn't setting foot in any vessel those two navigated ever again. Or a simulation bot. Really. He was getting sea sick just thinking about it. Come to think of, number three should arrive soon...


	2. The special assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a surprise.

Cain always assumed the special assignment Bering gave him was something war related. He never thought much about it, but he assumed they'd get a special mission or end up being some kind of lead fighter team. He even half humorously thought how he might had to sacrifice Abel to somekind of space deity to receive super powers to destroy the Colterons. This though... this wasn't what he expected at all.  
Bering's assistant stood behind him and brushed his hair, while Keeler, the fucking lead navigator of the Sleipnir, plucked at his eyebrows. The door opened and Bering ushered Abel inside, already prettied up and dressed in the same formal uniforms he was sporting.  
“They really should come out quite nicely, Abel. We'll do some shoots of you two together and then you can change into your navigator suit.” Bering turned to Keeler. “Is he still not ready?”  
Keeler dusted a new layer of powder on his face, while answering: “Sir, he's ready now.” Berings assistant pulled a strand of his hair in place and took of the cover, that protected Cain's uniform from makeup and styling products.   
“Good. Reliant, follow me. The photographer wants to start in the hangar bay.” 

If he'd have known before that this assignment was just some petty marketing scheme to rise enlistment numbers and popularity of the military on earth, he wouldn't have volunteered. Money be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it had been war related though.


	3. Early training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain-centric  
> Cain/Abel

Cain wasn't sure how he had ended up where ever he was, but he knew he had to move on. Although he could look behind him, he could not go there. It was just not possible, even though nothing visibly hindered him. So he moved forward. Two Colterons looking like small harmless mushrooms attacked him, but he killed them expertly and moved on, collecting coins and jumping over blocks and chasms. He was looking for something or someone. He jumped against a block hovering above his head and collected a mushroom. Feeling taller and somewhat stronger he moved on. Where was Abel? Colterons were moving in on him again, this time shooting aimlessly, but he got them easily and unhurt. Entering a pipe the Colterons had been guarding, he noticed Deimos moving in the shadows behind him, looking somewhat like a racoon. He dismissed thinking about it at all, as he realized they had entered the Colteron ship. He grabbed the closest Fire Flower and used it as a weapon. Killing Colterons and evading cannon balls, he found another pipe and jumped into it. The pipe led him into a small room where Praxis was waiting for him. That fucker. Cain barely set foot into the room when Praxis was already attacking him. Struggling for dominance Cain lost his Fire Flower, but killed Praxis by repeatedly jumping on his head. As soon as Praxis was down, a door in the back of the room opened and Abel appeared. Finally. Abel ran towards him, congratulating him on how he saved his life. Yes he did. He deserved a reward- 

Cain opened his eyes. He was pressed against Abel's chest and had been drooling a bit onto his fair skin. Swearing soundlessly he moved away, checking the time and combing his hair with his fingers. It was still early as fuck, but there was no way he would let Abel wake up to him drooling all over him. Early training seemed to become habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Kind of.


	4. More Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel-centric,  
> Cain/Abel

Cain was running beside him, killing Colterons and collecting everything of interest. Abel wasn't surprised when Cain took the Fire Flower even though he already had the Super Leaf. It wasn't a big deal, right? At least he was tall as well. They jumped over some blocks and Cain sent a Colteron crashing into some others, collecting tons of gold coins but also freeing Phobos and Porthos. Not thankful for their new freedom, both attacked Cain and while he expertly got Phobos with a single shot with the aforementioned Fire Flower, he lost both his Fire Flower and his tall size before he managed to jump on Porthos head to kill him.

Seeing his dwarfed fighter, Abel decided to take over. Jumping up he forced a formerly invisible block to appear, jumped against it again and collected an Invincibility Star. He took Cain by his hand and set off. Running through Colterons and jumping over blocks and a nasty sand storm, Abel completed the level in mere seconds, bringing Cain to sweet safety.

Abel blinked. He vaguely remembered dreaming, but dismissed it in a heartbeat. The room was still dark and Cain was safely beside him. Smiling, Abel cuddled closer and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I wanted to draw this. Maybe I will someday. ♥


	5. Cheesy Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this is silly!  
> Cain/Abel, Deimos, set in an 'happily together on earth' kind of future.

Cain was sitting in front of the computer, looking up when the door to the bathroom opened. „Princess? We have to buy cheese.“

Stepping into the living room Abel gave him a confused look. “Cheese? You're lactose intolerant. And you're always going on about animal rights and how the colonies are perfectly fine without-”

“I know.” Cain interrupted. “It's not for me. It's for Deimos.”

“Deimos? But he's lactose intolerant like you.”

“He's a mouse, Ethan.” Cain tried to bring Abel to see reason. “He wants to try cheese.”

“I don't think he wants that. Don't you remember the time you accidentally put my milk into your cornflakes instead of the soy milk?”

“Abel!” Cain groaned, “You don't understand! See, here. This is an article about cheese. And here they say that milk will be lactose free if the cows only eat hay and like to give milk. Then you can use that milk to make cheese. For Deimos.”

“No. All cows eat hay. Or they should. There's the whole thing with the rainforest soy and the old BSE scandals but never mind. All cows give milk with lactose. There's artificially lactose free milk though. I guess they'll have some cheese, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> Somewhat inspired by the highly misinformed minister for agriculture.
> 
> They should just get some vegan cheese, though. So tasty.


	6. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain/Abel, set in the "happily together on Earth"-future, sad fluff.

It was a shock.  
He never expected to get this far, yes, but everything just worked out so well, that he started to- And now- It just wasn’t fair.  
He was lying on the couch, tucked in tight. Ethan sat on the ground next to him, close to his head, petting his hair like he was some lost little kitten. And hey, wasn’t that funny? It really wasn’t.  
Ethan stopped petting his hair for a moment to take the damp cloth away that was draped over his eyes and was getting uncomfortably warm. He heard him dunk the cloth in the bowl with ice cold water nearby and a second later he felt Ethan’s lips placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
“The swelling looks much better now.” Softly spoken but with determined optimism shining through. “You’ll really be good as new in the morning, like the doctor said.”  
Ethan put the cloth back over his eyes, gentle coolness soothing not just the swelling but also the fucking lingering burn from- Well. That never happened. And he would never think of those again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to adopt a kitten. It didn't work out as planned because Cain happens to be allergic.


	7. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned fic.  
> Abel-centric, modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elisetales declared the International Post Snippets of Your Abandoned Starfighter WIP Day (IPSoYASWIP-Day) on tumblr- so here we go. Fair warning: You'll get everything I was still able to find.
> 
> I wrote this last summer after an emotionally draining final thesis writeathon probably sometime during the night on a train. I never eve started writing the intresting stuff, it’s just rather pointless drama.  
> It's the youngest writing I have, the folloing bits are even older.

Abel has never been abroad that much. At least not alone. Not that he was alone per se. He was just… rather alone.

The whole (university) year had decided to go off and abroad after finals. It sounded like so much fun. Then Ethos called sick the night before the plane took off, and ever since…

He wasn’t really all that popular. And the popular guys- weren’t exactly popular with him.

Abel sighed and rolled over his double sized bed. They had ordered twin rooms, but somehow with Ethos missing, he got this room instead. It wasn’t bad, not at all, it was just awfully empty.

 

A knock at the door and someone tried to open it from outside. Couldn’t though. The door only opened from inside. Abel was up in an instant.

“Keeler!”

“There you are, Abel. We wanted to get out and see the Arc du Trioumph and maybe the tour eiffel afterwards. You coming?”

Keeler was a year older, lost a year studying abroad in french africa, and felt so much like an older brother to them all.

“Sure. Just let me put on some shoes.”

 

They walked to the Arc. It wasn’t exactly that far from their hotel, but they somehow managed to get turned around. Phobos was pissed about it, claimed it was a plot against him. Porthos sent angry eyes around the group to anyone who dared to protest him.

The worst part though wasn’t the way to the Arc. It was the way up. It didn’t look that far above from the ground. But thousands of thousands of steps later, Abel still just reached the first platform on top. It wasn’t that much further, it was just so hot and sticky. Abel wished someone had the good sense to put a vending machine up here.

It wasn’t such a crass wish. There were toilets and rubbish bins full of empty bottles up here. He just wanted something to drink.

The view from upstairs was amazing, but he just felt somewhat lost.

The tour eiffel seemed to be so close by, they decided to walk there too. They didn’t think about all the steps down.

 

When they’re arrived there the view took his breath away for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s the end. 
> 
> At the tour eiffel Abel was suppossed to finally meet Cain and of course they were suppossed to hit it of pretty much instantly.
> 
> Partly because all our navigator babies (safe Keeler) were US-stereotypes without any language knowledge to speak of. Keeler was just joining the trip to meet up with his (French African) boyfriend Encke who probably studied in Paris or something, i don’t know. He pretty much ditched the others, so Phobos took over claiming to have excellent French skills (he had not, he just knew ‘croissant’ but pronounced it wrong). Of course he made sure to lose Abel as soon as possible who would have met Cain then. Cain was a poor young guy who sold cold drinks at sightseeing hotspots, did some cycle rickshaw-ing and hit it off with attractive tourists all the time. Of course he would have been fluent in at least three languages (English, French, Russian) and yeah. There would be falling in love and daytrips to the sea and Versailles and stuff. One day Ethos, finally well enough to travel aaaall over the Atlantic Ocean to be with his friend, would find ‘his’ bed occupied and I don’t know.
> 
> In the end Abel would have to go back to america and everyone cries or something.


	8. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel-centric drabble. Cain is kind of mentioned, but barely.

Abel knew what he was doing. This was what he studied for for years. He spentmore than four years at one of the universities established by the Federated Alliance in the major capitals of the earth. He had his four basic navigator duties in starbases close to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter and had advanced navigator duties at Starbase C20-8, close to Makemake. During his almost six month travel to Starbase F71-3, that was so far from earth, that Colteron attacks happened with a regularity that was still somehow unknown to earthen press, he proved time and time again that he did belong here in space, that he was indeed ready for this.

When he was assigned to the Reliant, he wasn’t even 5 hours on the space station. He’d barely eaten anything and was heavily jet lagged from the time difference between the two vessels. Now, barely 40 hours later, he boarded the next ship, the Sleipnir. Entering Colteron space. He hoped he knew what he was doing.


	9. fighter dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain-centric drabble. Deimos is mentioned. And maybe one of two other characters, depending on how you want to interpret it.

He hopped back up on his top bunk in some fighter dorm of eight. He’d hoped he’d be assigned to a new navigator by now, but the transporter had been delayed until early morning. A shame, really. He’d like to have his own room again, thank you very much. Or well, shared with a navigator, but that was fine. Navigators were usually quiet, compliant and so genetically manipulated, most couldn’t even snore if they tried. Fighters were different. He shifted to his side, facing the wall, pretending he couldn’t hear four of them snoring like chain saws. The jerk in the bottom bunk at the opposite wall was the worst, but that was kind of his own fault. He really shouldn’t break the noses of those he had to share quarters with. But how that guy has asked for it and well, he hadn’t thought he would have to spent another night in here. There was the sound of the door opening and closing and a second or two later he thought he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. No steps though. Myshonok then. Always quiet as a mouse. When he felt him lay down in the bunk beneath his, he shifted to get more comfortable, if Myshonok went to bed, it was really quite late. He should get some sleep, before he was reassigned. He hoped his navigator would be pretty at least.


	10. the scary stalker with a good heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had this multi-chapter fic planned (and abandonned after a single page plus some notes). Here you go:
> 
> Abel/Cain with cast (one in particular)

Prologue

Abel was weird lately. Maybe weird wasn’t the right term, Abel was weird in the first place. Weird was practically the single most fitting term to describe him as a whole. Weird. Sure, Abel was pretty, and naive. He flew well enough and was possibly the best navigator Cain was ever assigned to. Smart, sure. Always working, typing, even when Cain really wanted to go to sleep. But still so weird. Always looking like he alone had to carry the weight of the whole world. Sometimes even during sex. Such a weird fuck. Then again sometimes, when he started laughing out of nowhere, he looked like any other idiot. Stupid, carefree. Such a weird guy.

Lately though, he was acting off. Always checking everything twice. Whether it were doors and rooms or simple things like his coffee or even his pillow. When they went somewhere together, Abel always made sure to walk as close to him as possible. Any nearer and Cain had to carry him. They even went to share the same community shower stall on their floor. Not that this was a bad thing. More naked Abel time was more naked Abel time anyway. Plus shower sex was nice. Still, nervous Abel was getting on his nerves. He had to solve that. Deimos would find out whom he had to fuck up for this. In the mean time, he thought while opening the door to their room, he had time for more shower sex.

 

They had been on the Sleipnir for a little over two weeks, when Abel noticed it for the first time: Someone was following him.

 

First Chapter

Abel had not been on active duty for long. He hadn’t even been assigned with Cain for a whole 24 hours, when he volunteered himself and his fighter for the mission into Colteron Space They boarded the Sleipnir less than 20 hours later. It had been just a little over a week since then,

He barely knew any one back from the base and while he had some contact with his direct coworkers, most people on the Sleipnir were completely unknown to him. Sometimes he could tell whether someone was originally from the Sleipnir or from the star base he was so shortly stationed at, but most of the times he just assumed everyone was probably longer on the ship then him. So far this theory seemed to be right.

At least it had been true with Ethos. Ethos was one of the navigators he shared a lab with and was a nice guy to have a around. He seemed to be a bit on the shy side, but wasn’t as much. He was more of a friendly gossip. He seemed to be quite young, so Abel originally guessed him to have come here directly from basic training on earth. It turned out to be his second official mission though. Ethos had been stationed at a small star base just outside of their home solar system for a few weeks before he was reassigned to the Sleipnir.

 

Abel didn’t realize someone was following him as he left the mess hall until that person touched him at the shoulder when he waited for the lift. When he turned around he wasn’t really surprised to see someone, he never saw before. He has barely been on the Sleipnir for a week, he literally knew nobody. It was a navigator. Light hair, light eyes, nothing special. When Abel smiled mildly at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, the stranger began fidgeting nervously and took a step back. A soft bing led Abel’s attention to the arriving lift and when he turned back the stranger was gone. It was a bit strange but maybe, Abel thought absently while he boarded the lift, the stranger mistook him for someone else. People often looked alike, wearing the same uniforms all day…

 

A few days passed until Abel saw him again. He was just leaving the restroom and walking back to the lab, when they met again. The other guy blushed a bit and began to stare at the ground between their feet. “I- I’m really sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean to… run. I don’t think I found what you wanted yet but I-”

“Excuse me”, Abel stopped him mid sentence, “but I don’t understand what you are talking about.”

The guy looked up and around at this, slightly panicky. “I am sorry. You are right, this probably isn’t a good place for this. I’m really sorry. Please-” He was gone before he finished his sentence and left Abel standing alone in the corridor. He didn’t know what to make of this and lost a moment to confusion, before he went back to the lab. Ethos looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at him. “Oh, Abel! I have some problems with the calculations for the simulation. Could you show me how it works?”

 

 

It’s only confusing Abel and it gets worse. He finds a soaked note swiming in his coffee and notices someone lungering around out of sight in the communal showers with him (or that guy’s just suddenly behind him). Which finally freaks him out.

It turns out it is that random background guy from chapter two…

Last scene:

Abel: “Well, thank you… but why-?”

RBG: “You saved my life. The least I could do was give you some information.”

THE END!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:
> 
> How did Abel save his life? Random saving the station in General? Background story Abel doesn’t really remember/care about? I don’t know. Maybe RBG just believes it, because Abel himself said so (to Praxis of course).
> 
> What information does he think he can get/ Abel wants/ would actually be useful? Probably really random infos no-one actually cares about and already knows: “Praxis likes you!” “Ethos birtday is next friday”
> 
> He somehow thinks it all has to be super secret and no one is allowed to know anything about it. Maybe he has seen Deimos looking scary or catched a glimpse of Cain, I don’t know. he'll have his reasons I guess.


	11. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhat based on the whole “RBG as information bringing stalker” crack, but see for yourselves:
> 
> Abel/Cain
> 
> Probably the longest I've ever written.

It was already after hours and Abel was the last one still working in the lab. Most of the navigators had come back in after dinner, but retired for the night shortly after. He had worked on the same assignment now for days. He was ready to finish it, but the data still gave him trouble. Ethos had tried to help, ever since dinner, and they hadn't been able to solve it. It wasn't Ethos fault though, it wasn't really his major. Ethos left an hour ago, and Abel began to think, he should have left with him. He wasn't making any progress at all. The numbers all seemed wrong, although they should be right, and the whole calculation didn't make any sense. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired and needed to use the bathroom anyway. Maybe some cold water and a restroom mini break would leave him fresh enough to get something done. Or he'd finally call it a night.

The light in the corridor was dimmed, but the light in the restroom switched on as soon as he entered. It was quite bright. After he'd used one of the stalls, Abel washed his hands and splashed some cold water into his face. And it really was cold. He watched himself for a moment in the mirror- and grinned. It figured, it was a stupid mistake. Abel dried his hands quickly and went directly back to his work place in the lab. He'd probably just had to adjust the basic parameters for dynamic repercussions and had to reconstruct the end formula to fit those and it would be done. He could let the system run through their data overnight and everything would be solved by morning. He grabbed the touch pad to flick the screen saver away, but noticed it was never active in the first place. He hadn't been that fast- he stopped when where his numbers and calculations should have been just a short sentence in oversized letters showed.

 

Ysour fighter has four children in the colnoies.

 

Abel wasn't reacting at all for a moment. Then he jerked around, trying to find someone lurking in a corner, but couldn't see anybody. Someone had had to type that. That guy had probably left the room already, but... he felt watched. He wasn't gone so long, nobody could have just come in here by luck while he was in the restroom and leave without being seen. He'd must have been watched before. He- he was getting sightly panicky. He concentrated on breathing in. And out. Whoever did this wasn't here anymore. He turned back to his work station and clicked the undo button once, twice. His numbers were back. He saved it in an extra file. Turned the station off. Went to go. He trembled a bit, but switched the light off as he left the room. Hurried to the elevator. Breathed in again. And out. The elevator doors opened and it was empty. He stepped in and felt a bit saver when the doors closed behind him and he was still alone. Breathed in. And out. In and out. The elevator stopped at his floor. He got out and checked the corridors. Couldn't see anyone. Hurried to their room. He opened the door and closed it directly behind him. Locked it. Twice. Their room was empty. Cain wasn't in yet. Probably still doing fighter stuff. He pushed his hands through his hair. Pulled a bit. Breathed in. And breathed out. He really needed to calm down.

He checked the room again, went to the bed, stepped on it, then remembered he was still wearing shoes. Shook them off and sat down. Tugged himself away in the far end corner of the bed, on Cain's side where he could overview the whole room at the same time. For the first time he was glad they didn't have their en suite bathroom anymore. Easier to overview everything this way.

He- someone has been at his computer while he was in the bathroom. Someone had known when he would be in the bathroom. Everyone else left hours before him, had that someone been lurking around since then? Or just since Ethos left? Maybe an hour, in the corridor? But in there wasn't anywhere to hide, not even a storage unit, he would have seen him when he went to the restroom. So then, this guy might just have had luck and good timing? Or maybe he had hid in the lab since dinner. They had this huge storage closet in the back with a small emergency generator, data backups and some accessories like keyboards and the like. No one really frequented that one much, it might have been a safe hiding spot. But dinner had been hours ago. Who'd hide in there? But then, who would do something like this in the first place. The only one who came to mind was Phobos, but he wasn't the type to hide. He taunted.

Abel grabbed one of their blankets and put it around him. He was getting a bit cold and it was time for bed anyway. He smiled when he noticed it was the one Cain had used last. The message must have been meant for him, right? It had been his work station and it had been obviously his work station. So that meant Cain had children? And four of them? That was such an abstruse idea. Cain and children. Cain was barely out of childhood himself. Abel smiled again, he couldn't be older than twenty-two. Of course Abel knew he could still have some, technically, but honestly? Children? Four? -But if he really had children, did that mean, he was married? Or maybe he had just been with four different women, girls, and- Abel wasn't sure which theory was worse. He probably hadn't got any children anyway. No one their age had children nowadays. Most waited until they'd settled down, in their thirties or sometimes forties even. When the careers had slowed down and one had time again. But the note said in the colonies. Things might be different there. Cain made fun of him for being such an earthen boy before. Maybe in the colonies people still got married of, barely over twelve, as it had been back in history? Maybe that was normal? Maybe most fighters had children? Maybe non had? This was probably just some fucked up joke. Maybe it was Phobos after all.

 

There was a dull thud and the door blinked. Abel was instantly alert and gripped the blanket. The door blinked again, then it opened. Cain came in, swearing, and shut it.

“Fuck Abel, why'd you fucking lock that fucking-” he stopped abruptly when he saw Abel huddled into the corner, “Princess?”

Cain crawled towards him, shoes and all, but sent his jacket flying. “Oh baby.” He was saying quietly, while tucking Abel out of the corner and towards himself, “It's okay. Just tell me their names.”

Abel laid his head against Cain's shoulder and breathed in. Not to force some controlled calm into him, but because he could and wanted to. Cain's hair was damp and he smelled faintly of shampoo and body soap. He must have just taken a shower before coming back. “It's okay. I'm fine.”

“Of course you are now, Princess.” Cain tucked him closer. “Who was it?”

“Don't know-”

“I don't need the name, just describe him. I'll find him and fuck him up.” His voice was still calm and controlled, his arms around him. It was nice. Abel smiled. “I haven't seen him. It was weird, I was being at the lab and-”

“The lab? So it was a navigator?” Cain barked enraged.

“I guess. I was just gone for a minute and when I came back there was this note on my display. But no-one was around anymore. Everyone else left hours before... I- it's creepy, but I think someone hid in the cupboard for some hours. Just to give me this pointless note.”

“A note?” Cain seemed confused. “What did it say?”

“It was placed right into the file I was working at and replaced the majority of the calculations I did for hours and- it just told me you were father of four children.”

“What? Well, no, I-” Cain's face broke into a grin- and stopped abruptly. “Wait, I only know of three.”

Abel startled and stuttered “What? I thought it was a hoax! I-” he pulled away from Cain to look at him. “You're not joking. Cain-”

“No”, he answered absently, clearly thinking. “I haven't heard of her in a while though. Wondered when the next kid was going to come.” He tucked Abel back to him. “It could be true.”

Abel firmly closed his eyes and pressed the side of his face against Cain's collarbone. Cain had children. Cain was probably married. Fuck.

Cain slowly slung his arms around his shoulders and inhaled. “So, Princess, had this been the first time?” When Abel failed to respond, he repeated “Princess? First time someone sent you a note like that?” Abel finally slung his own arms around Cain's waist and nodded, hummed an affirmative.

“Anybody acting weird lately? Or hanging around more? Stalking or maybe seemingly avoiding you?”

He shook his head no, there hasn't been anyone acting weird or the like. He spent more time with Ethos, sure, and he thought he saw Deimos around more, but other then that...

Cain poked him in the side. “Ow, no I- I don't think so. I saw Deimos around more.”

“Yeah, I think he likes that navigator who follows you around everywhere. Can it be him?”

“Ethos? No. He's-” Abel started, but Cain interrupted: “Ethos? From the Tiberius?”

 

Abel: “Yeah, we’re friends.”

Cain still seems to be skeptical though, he suspects Praxis but doesn’t say so.

Abel: “Does Deimos know? His birthday I coming up this Friday, I- got a note.”

Slip of paper waiting for him after lunch.

Cain: “So, more than once. Anything else?”

Abel thought a moment. “Once, shortly after the whole scene in the mess hall, I found a note an my tray, claiming Ethos liked me.”

Cain: “Ethos?”

Abel: “Well, it said Tiberius but-”

Cain: “Fucking Praxis!”

 

While hating on Praxis, Cain is trying to be als business though. He wants that stalker case solved, no one fucks with his princess but him. Abel is still flipping a bit out, because children. And stuff.

 

After a bit more of that, Cain puts them to bed, getting rid of his boots as he does so.

Just in that moment Cain's PC pad blinked. “You've got mail!”

Cain snatched it. One arm loosely around Abel, the other one scrolling through a mail from home.

“Child four. Just arrived a week ago. Wait- three. Mail took some time.”

Abel watches over his shoulder, photos are attached. “Is that your wife?”

“Fuck no, that's my sis.”

“Cain- I- You and your sister?”

“What. Abel, no! Gross!”, he laughed and swatted Abel lightly at the arm, then pulled him close again.

“They're my sister's. As in, she had sex with some guys who weren't me and fell pregnant. She's a bit older than me. I was fifteen when the oldest was born. 17 when the second was on the way. Enlisted with 18. Met the baby once. She messages semi regularly. Got a message two years ago that a third one was born.”

After needling of Abel, Cain explaines how The Alliance pays for health care and schooling for kids of soldiers and the like. How it all just works because the colonies don’t have a working registration system and how everyone in the colonies has huge extended families anyway. 

The end! I mean, there was suppossed to be lots of plot, but I probably never thought of some. Oh well.


	12. Cain and Abel's Fresh and Vegan Borscht Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the last one. (There are two abandonned fics I can’t find though)
> 
> It’s Abel/Cain-centric and pure crack. Somewhere in the near future our whole cast is living happily on earth.
> 
> It’s based on justatrollblog‘s old tumblr url and the reactions on that.
> 
> I think this is the oldest abandoned longer fic I tried to write. So somewhat fitting to start with today Paris and end with this.

Chapter one: a Navigator Thing

Abel was scheming. The war was long over and he was living together with Cain in an ordinary middle sized town at the coast. They shared the tiniest three bedroom flat he had ever seen, but Cain balked at anything bigger. It wasn't bad though, they took the biggest one as their actual bedroom and made the others to a guest room and a bureau each. The kitchen was big enough to house a dining table and the living room was cozy but had access to the balcony. It was a nice place, not too close to his working place so he got to ride his bike there everyday, but close enough to the bar Cain worked in, so that he could walk there. Not that he had ever had to walk back home, Abel smiled while sipping at his water. Just like right now he usually came to get him home at night. Life was nice. Or well, it used to be. On one of those pure coincidences that seemed to make up the bigger part of life in general, everyone he remembered from the Sleipnir lived in the same town as them. Although it was nice to have someone around he knew from before, lately he got the feeling he had to act now, or he would loose out on something or be left behind. He knew it was a childish thought, but still. It had all started with Phobos.

Phobos, who always had to make a big deal out of everything, had surprised them all when he suddenly opened a food stall at the airport and started selling sausages. It had seemed so random and pointless at the time, but then Porthos opened a burger place on a popular roadside location, and it just was this ...thing. Porthos even did exceptionally well, he was barely in business, when he already took the Kentucky Fried Chicken next door over, too. And just last Sunday Keeler opened his very own doughnut bakery. He even implemented this fancy marketing strategy the fleet used with their satisfaction guaranty. It was all going so fast and it seemed to be a navigator thing. It was high time for Abel to act. Otherwise Ethos would open something before him and he would be the last. And that would be unacceptable. There was just this tiny problem: Abel couldn’t cook. Not even pasta. But then again, he didn't have to: Cain could. And Cain would be his secret weapon in this, like he had been since they were partnered together. Just because everyone else seemed to be on their own in this, didn't mean he had to be. He knew how he had to do this. And it was going to be so good.

He had it all planned out already, he had even prepared the terminations for both their work contracts. The only thing he needed was a place for them to start, maybe someplace with a kitchen and-

Abel scrolled through adverts on his small portable computer device. He sipped at his water again, when one advert caught his eye, made him stop. He checked the data, looked at the available photos, the map. He started an online search to double check it, before he let his face be split in half by an enormous grin. “I found it! Cain, I found it! This one's perfect!” He smiles, ecstatic, thrusting his device in Cain's face.

“What are you on about, Princess?” Cain muttered somewhat uninterested, while he cleand the last glasses for the night. Abel had been early that night, arrived an hour before official closing time-

 

The next day they check the place out, sign the contract and terminate their old ones. The next week they already open the place up.

At the same time one of Encke’s great uncles dies so he takes over what ever food business that guy owned, I forgot. So technically Encke is in the food business before Abel and Cain, and Abel is pissed. Cain thinks the whole idea is stupid and is extremly wary of it all, but goes along with Abel because frankly he doesn’t have a choice.

In the end Cain does the cooking, while Abel takes over the delivery, all financial bookholding stuff and taxes etc. Cain’s constantly pissed, only frets over his borscht. He never answeres the phone and is extremly rude to the few customers who come into their small eatery (to actually eat there or get take away), so... soon they hire Deimos as service staff. He’s a glorious bad decision though, since he’s mostly supposed to do the telephone service. And everything is horribly awkward. They probably never write any black numbers ever, but in this AU Abel is (very) stupidly loaded, so no one cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow was suppossed to be a multichapter fic, but I am absolutely sure there couldn’t have been any plot planned at all.


End file.
